<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lotus Dog Avenger by DaWolfGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048034">Lotus Dog Avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWolfGuy/pseuds/DaWolfGuy'>DaWolfGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Valiant Hearts: The Great War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Isaac and Tony share a brotherly bond, Isaac has powers, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, Walt and Isaac are married, Walt is a renown doctor, Walt is bipedal, Walt remembers the great war, Walt use to be a normal doberman, and a combat medic if need be, and fights with a rapier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWolfGuy/pseuds/DaWolfGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Dervy aka Sharp Lotus was a normal guy until he was given the power of the sakura warrior. Walt Dervy aka Dr. Canine was originally a a normal doberman from WW1 before being pulled to the 21st century though a rift, becoming bipedal in the process. After being married for 3 years they got the call. They are to come in and help prevent a planet wide disaster. Then screaming is heard nearby. The two knew what this meant. It's time to save the world and become avengers while they're at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walt (Valiant Hearts)/Isaac Dervy (oc)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some alone time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing on this site. So yeah, I hope I do well.</p><p>Side not: My German is not all that good so you won't see writing much Germen here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a brisk night in Germany. In a apartment room a bipedal doberman stood silently over a desk. It seemed he is lost in thought, so lost in fact he didn't hear the door open and close. "Walt?" the canine in question turned around to see a young man of 23 years of age standing there in front of him. The young man was Isaac Dervy, his husband. Isaac had black hair and emerald green eyes. Being white, he has light skin tone. He is also 5'11 and can be quite a gentleman when he wants to be.</p><p>"You ok?" Isaac asked. "Not really, I'm..." Walt began to say with his thick German accent but trailed off. "You're thinking about the great war again?" Walt only nods at his husband's guess. "Want to tell me about some of the people you met?" Isaac is always willing to listen to his problems no matter what and for that the doberman is happy to have met him. "Well first is a older Frenchman Emile, a good fellow. He once saved a German solider from a mineshaft" Walt stated with a smile.</p><p>"He must be a very good man" Isaac said "Yes but, one day his CO (Commanding Officer) led a suicide run. He intended to knock him out to save the troop" Walt spoke to which Isaac replied with "It was a killing blow was it?" Walt nodded "he was executed for it by firing squad" Isaac frowned at that and hugged his canine husband to which Walt returned a hug of his own. "Thank you my love" he spoke softly "Do you want to talk about it more?" Isaac asked. "There is this American who worked as a volunteer for the war, his name was Freddie" Walt explained.</p><p>"He is a good man himself, I don't remember his fate but, I won't forget what he has done for me" Walt's tail was wagging slightly as he spoke. "I see, well anyone else you remember?" Before Walt could speak a yell was heard nearby "KNEEL!" the two turn to look out the window to see many people kneeling before a man. Isaac knew who this man is and sighed "duty calls my love" he told Walt as his hair turned salmon and his eyes scarlet red. His whole outfit changed to his battle gear.</p><p>Walt grabbed Isaac's hand "nein, not alone you're not. This may not be my time, but it is my country" Isaac nodded at what his husband said and snapped his finger. Lotus pellets start to fall from the sky "shoot his three copies while I confront the real one" Isaac said disappearing.<br/>--------------<br/>"In the end, you will always kneel" Loki stated was confidence then he noticed the pellets that was calmly floating down from the sky. Puzzled, he was about to demand who is behind this as three gunshots ring out. Loki witnessed his three copies fall and disappear as a figure seems to appear in front of him out of nowhere. "Loki, the god of mischief, you are causing quite a scene here and I don't approve" the figure spoke as it felt a presence behind them. Loki chuckles as he spots them and a bipedal doberman approaching "the one and only Sharp Lotus as well as the man and dog out of time"</p><p>Sharp notice someone behind him which turns out to be Captain America "I'm not the one who's out of time" the man stated as an Quinjet appears and a minigun is armed underneath. Soon a female voice is broadcast from it's PA "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" he did the opposite and fired a blast at the Quinjet, but it missed as it dodged out of the way. Sharp and Cap launched straight into action and fought Loki as the nearby canine ushered everyone away from the fight. Eventually Loki overpowers Cap and had to dodge a bullet from the doberman. Sharp tackles Loki to the side as music began to play from the Quinjet's PA. Sharp didn't have to guess who was coming.</p><p>Sure enough Iron man arrives and blasts Loki back as he lands. He stands up and points every weapon on his suit at Loki "Make your move reindeer games" he spoke as Cap walked up to his right. Loki surrenders by dismissing his helmet and holding his hands up. Iron man stands down while stating "good move" "Mr. Stark" Cap greeted "Captain" Stark responded. "Tony" two voice, being Sharp with his hair and eyes and clothes returning to normal and the bipedal doberman walk up to them. "Isaac, Walt" Tony greets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The flight and the talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Chapter 2.Note that I will work at my own pace so yeah. Don't expect me to work on it all the time okay. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on they all are quiet in the Quinjet heading for the helicarrier. "Is he saying anything?" came the voice of the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury over the radio. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow replied "not a word" "just get him here, we're low on time" Fury said before going silent. The rest of them sat in the back, well Isaac and Walt sat next to each other. Tony and Steve were standing up.</p><p>Steve turned to Stark "I don't like it" "What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked him. "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop" Steve told him. Isaac gets his attention with "You're spry for an older man" "What year were you born Captain?" Walt asked. "1918, why do you ask?" Steve wondered while looking puzzled at the bipedal doberman's question.</p><p>"The exact year the rift opened. The exact year I was pulled here to the 21st century" Walt said looking sadden "I was never told you came from the past same as me, and Fury didn't tell me he was calling in Stark and Dervy" Steve stated to which Tony spoke "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" then lightning came thundering around the Quinjet.</p><p>"Where's this coming from?" Nat asked herself. Loki seems to be on edge to which Steve calls him out on "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning" "I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki stated. "Odinson" Isaac muttered under his breath. Then a thump from the top of the Quinjet. Tony grabs his helmet and puts it on as he opens the rear hatch.</p><p>Steve looks over after putting his own helmet on "What are you doing?" he asked as a figure drops onto the ramp. Isaac changes into Sharp Lotus and tries to get Iron man's attention "Tony wait!" But, it was too late, Stark tried to attack but was knocked back into the others by Thor. The Asgardian in question grabs Loki and flew out.<br/>
Tony groans as he gets up "and now there's that guy" "another Asgardian?" Nat asked "not just any Asgardian, it's Thor Odinson, the god of thunder" Sharp stated. "It doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost" Iron man stated "He won't kill him trust me Tony, let me talk him into coming back with us, you know I'm good with words" Sharp stated.</p><p>Iron man sighs "fine but, you have two minutes, if you can't convince him I'll attack" Sharp nods and turns to Steve "Cap can you stay here with Walt?" "yes but, if you two are not back in 20..." "you'll come after us I get it" Sharp said as pellets start coming off him. "Stay safe my Lotus" Walt said. "I will dear" Sharp said as he lifts up from the wind provided by the pellets and flew away.<br/>
--------------<br/>
Thor soon lands and Loki slides across the ground groaning and soon chuckling. Thor spoke "where is the Tesseract?" "I missed you, too" Loki chuckled. Thor gets mad "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" "You should thank me" Loki said continuing as he gets up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the allfather have to muster to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?" he asked. Thor drops his hammer and picks Loki up and tells him "I thought you were dead" "Did you mourn?" Loki asked "We all did. Our father..." Thor began only for Loki to interrupt him, raising his index finger on his left hand "your father." Thor lets him go, Loki continues "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" he walks away.</p><p>"We were raised together... we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked walking after him. Loki turned to him "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I ,who was, and should be, king!" Thor questions him "so, you take the world I love as a recompense for you imagined slights?" He then steps closer "no, the earth is under my protection, Loki"</p><p>"I would argue that but, then again I'm talking to the god of thunder" a voice above then states. The two noticed lotus pellets and saw that Sharp Lotus was floating above them. He lands "It's a pleasure to see you again Odinson but, I have to be brief or else Mr. Stark will pick a fight with you" Sharp stated. "Stark?" Thor questions. "The metal man you bashed your hammer into earlier on the Quinjet" Sharp stated.</p><p>"Oh" Thor said looking away, Sharp continues "anyway we all want the same thing right? To put an end Loki's scheme, why not join us? We can help each other" Thor seems to think about for a bit before looking back at Sharp. "Very well, but only because I trust you"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you all have it. Until my next post. PEACE!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is my first chapter done. Most of my work can be found here https://www.wattpad.com/user/AnuJackalWrites<br/>Until then for my chapter. Peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>